wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Everything Burns With Me
WIP DO NOT EDIT UNLESS YOU ARE ME If you'd like a role fill out the following form in the comments section: Name: Tribe: Brief Description (looks+personality): Image (if they don't have a page): Page Link (if they have one): Anything Else: THERE IS NO COVER CURRENTLY JUST AS A NOTICE THIS IS NOT RELATED TO THE EXPERIMENTS PAGE. THIS IS A DIFFERENT STORY. I already wrote a decent amount of it on google docs so the beginning chapters are mostly going to be copy+paste My computer is not working and wont let me upload images so I'll try to upload the cover again this week. Same goes with 78945-AA's page (I prefer to make the page w/the image ready to be uploaded then and there) Cover vote! I know you can't see them but what do you want the cover to look like? Pretty much a headshot of 78945-AA A headshot of 78945-AA but with fire Blurb In a place hidden far from any dragon kingdom lies a laboratory filled with powerful dragonets who’s destiny is unknown to everyone but the scientists, 78945-AA begins to question whether the lab is really her destined place to live. Is she ready to escape all that she’s ever known and jump into the real world? Or are every one of her fiery scales tied down to this desolate place? Prologue “Test subjects numbers 78945-AA, 237-BC, 78450-HE, and 67249-LI are clear, I repeat, test section C is clear. Prepare to inject serum number 2, AND DON’T MESS IT UP THIS TIME!” The NightWing scientist looked up into the rafters of the lab, watching as the young IceWing flinched from the harshness of her words. She frowned. Had it really hurt him that much? Well, he already messed the injections once, and that resulted in the whole place almost burning down to the ground. We can’t have that again. She turned her head, staring at the large glass containers that held the precious eggs, future advancements in technology everywhere. If these tests succeeded, so much information could be revealed! Everyone could, no, would, know how some dragons’ extraordinary powers and abilities worked! And perhaps, she thought, looking at her own talons, They can fix them, too. “Miss Confidence!”, the IceWing dragonet exclaimed, breaking the NightWing’s train of thought, “We’re kinda sorta waiting for further instructions!” The rest of the dragonets in the rafters nodded quickly, as if they tried to stop the IceWing from saying so. “Oh. Yeah. That.”, Confidence blurted, trying to remember what the next step was, “Urm, are all of the HiveWings ready?” A claw tapped her shoulder and she turned around. All of the HiveWings behind her stuck out their stingers, as if they were saying that they were ready. “Alright, then”, the NightWing said, “Inject the firescales serum into the fruits!” Several RainWings injected the orange goop into the pre-gathered fruits. Confidence watched as the fruits began to change color, turning into fiery reds and oranges. It was time. The HiveWings quickly hurried over, devouring the fruits. Fire leaked through their throats, causing them to nearly vomit the burning fruit. They rushed over to the eggs, each quickly stabbing their assigned egg with their stingers. They ran to the sink, and pre-filled buckets of water were emptied into their mouths by horrified dragonets. The dragons retracted their stingers, gasping and wheezing. It was now done. Confidence looked at the eggs, watching as their shells too changed into similar shades of red and orange, like the fruits. They now would develop with firescale DNA. “Miss Confidence!”, the same IceWing exclaimed, “I-ur, please pardon the pun, but I have Confidence that this’ll work! Also, I didn’t make anyone/anything catch on fire! I think we could at least celebrate that!” Confidence chuckled as the other rafter dragonets stomped on his tail, trying to keep him quiet. “I agree that we should celebrate, but not yet. We need to know how the other sections did with their eggs.” “Come on, then”, a SandWing scientist said, “I think seeing the future animuses would be a real treat.” Chapter 1 “Mole! SandWing tried to burn me! And I didn’t do anything!” Subject 78945-AA knew that she couldn’t get burnt, but SandWing had tried to burn her! What had she done to him? Mole sighed, clearly not wanting to deal with the two dragonets, “Well, you must’ve done something to him. And his name is 237-BC, not SandWing. Just because he is a SandWing does not mean that his name is SandWing.” The red RainWing pouted. Why could the scientists not see that his name was obviously SandWing? He said it himself, and Grass always said that he mentioned his name being SandWing in his head all the time! 78945 couldn’t read minds herself, but certainly the scientists could! They were so powerful and nice, and yet how could they not see it? And they always seemed to be weird around her and the other dragonets in her “section”. Grass said that it was because she and SandWing and Heat and Number could burn them, but she touched Grass and the other dragonets who weren’t even in her section and they only said that her scales were a bit hot! She hadn’t burnt anything ever, not unless she touched it for a long long long time! “Well, I don’t think I did anything! Nothing at all!”, 78945 exclaimed quickly, her train of thought quickly moving back to the conversation. SandWing growled, making a huge frown, “Yeah you did something! You annoyed me! You talked and wouldn’t stop even when I said stop!” He turned towards Mole, turning his eyes into sad-scavenger eyes, “Isn’t that worthy of burning?” But at that point Mole wasn’t even listening. Fights like these always happened, and nobody could stay angry for long. “Everyone!”, Confidence shouted, gaining the attention of all of the dragonets, “It’s time to play with the other factions! And do you know what that means?” All of the dragonets responded to with they had been told to do for the last 5 years, “Look and play, but stay away!” “Good job!”, the NightWing said, which was also what she had been saying the last 5 years, “Have fun!” And at that moment, several scientists walked in, followed by 8 dragonets. 78945-AA looked around, trying to look for Grass’s silver scales. Once she spotted them, she ran over, weaving through the scientists and dragonets to him. “Grass! Hi!”, she exclaimed, feeling the gentle cold coming from his scales. He blinked, his teardrop scales moving slightly with the motion of his eyes. Grass was one of the many mind-readers in the “lab”, but 78945-AA had overheard from the other worker in the building that they were “failed tests”. Unlike the NightWing mind readers that 78945 had read about in the few fireproof scrolls that were her room (which was also fireproof), Grass and the other mindreading dragonets could only hear thoughts if they were touching the dragon. The red RainWing dragonet always enjoyed Grass’s company, and they had been friends since….forever, probably. How long was forever, anyway? I think it’s a long time, the thought floated through her head, Isn’t that what Mole taught me? I can’t remember. Sometimes Mole and the other Section C scientists would give the dragonets lessons, but they were all mostly about fighting and how the world worked. They weren’t very useful, however, since none of the factions have ever gone outside. Plus none of them knew had to read. Or write. Or spell. Or really anything having to do with language, history, relationships, geography, or anything else that Grass said was “important”. Honestly, it didn’t sound like much fun to her. Grass did say that each faction was taught different things. Apparently he and the other mindreaders were taught more words and phrases and emotions so that they could know what others’ thoughts were, but of what the IceWing dragonet said it sounded pretty boring. Urg! Thinking about it alone is boring! C’mon brain, think of something else! At that point 78945-AA finally noticed that grass had had his talon on her shoulder the entire time, and had heard everything she thought. She pushed it off, her scales growing hot as a wave of orange creeped along her scales. Could you not do that right now?, the thought flashed in her mind, Grass’s talon caught in her palm, I’m trying to think without you knowing! Grass shrugged, gently putting his foot back on the marble flooring, “Language isn’t boring if you need to know it. And no offense, but you kinda need to learn language. I can try teaching y-” She yawned obnoxiously, “BORING!” She looked Grass in the eye, “Look, man, I like that you’re trying to help or something but I don’t want it. I’m fine. Stop acting like Bravewings!” A dark pink rolled over the orange, showing the IceWing dragonet that she wasn’t as serious as she sounded. Grass grinned, which made 78945-AA grin. “You know”, he said out of the blue, “We really need to get you a better name than 78945.” Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (AlexTheSnivy) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)